


The Necklace of Solitude

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Spooksville-All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I miss sally wilcox, Sally is Sally, Spooksville, i don't know how to tag, i miss it, spooksville deserved the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Senior Prom-Adam chooses to ask Ann, much to Sally's dismay. Hurt and feeling betrayed from a promise that Adam failed to keep, Sally finds herself alone on Springville Beach where a necklace catches her eye. Sally being Sally decides to take it into her possession figuring that it isn't the worst thing that she could pick up in Spooksville. After all, what harm could a necklace do?





	1. The Cave Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineFlor1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineFlor1/gifts).

> Everybody say thank you @sunshineflor1 !!! because if it weren't for Flor, this fic would still be sitting unfinished in my graveyard of infinite pieces on my desktop. So, yeah, go say thank you to her!! also, this work is COMPLETELY finished so y'all won't have to endure any cliffhangers this time! (r.i.p to There Can Only Be One...)

~Sally’s P.O.V~

“After all the games that witch played, Adam still chooses her. I don’t get it, what does she have that I don’t?” I ask Watch as we sit in the same old booth at the same old restaurant. 

“I don’t know, sugar, spice, and all that?” I reached over and punched Watch in the arm for such an idiotic comment. The door to the restaurant then opens and it’s none other than Adam Freeman. Of course. I roll my eyes and put my legs up on the bench so that Adam doesn’t sit next to me; which is his usual spot. 

“Hey guys, can you believe this perfectly normal morning? How many of those do we get?” Adam asks as he stands in front of the booth. He notices my feet on the bench and gives a strange look, but decides to sit next to Watch. I cross my arms and look away from him. 

“Alright what’s up with you, cat got your tongue?” Adam jokes; referencing the time I actually turned into a cat which as you can see, Adam and Watch found extremely amusing. 

“No. Someone I knew I could trust broke a promise,” Adam sighs, but before he could say anything, I get up and leave. Okay, you might be thinking that I’m taking this thing way too seriously, but I’m not. First of all, I don’t really care what people think about me, second of all, trust is a big deal for me and I trusted Adam completely. He never shared my secrets, like that freaky chicken commercial, and he also got me out of every sticky situation, but now I’m not so sure I could trust him. It’s fine that he’s not taking me to the prom, it really is, it’s the fact that he broke his promise that bothers me. 

“Sally!” Adam calls after me, but I exit the restaurant anyway. I decide that I just need to be away from both Adam and Watch so I head to the beach. The beach isn’t the safest area in Spooksville, but as I’ve always said, I’m fear immune, so I don’t really care if there’s stuff out there. Once I get to the beach, I sit down on a log. After awhile, I notice something shimmering in the water. My stupid curiosity kicks in and I go closer to take a look. Once I get close enough, I see that it’s a necklace. A jewel similar to a diamond sparkles at the end of the chain. My logic tells me that this is Spooksville and any shimmering necklace you find in the water is not to be messed with, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I pick it up. It shimmers even more as I hold it up in the light. 

“Meh, what harm could a necklace do?” 

Adam’s P.O.V

“I don’t get why Sally is giving me such a hard time for this. It’s not like I flat out promised her that I’d take her to the prom,” Quite honestly, I never knew that Sally was being serious about prom. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with her. When we met, she said she had a highly developed sense of humor and that I could tell when she was joking, but the prom thing was never clear to me. 

“Uh-yeah. You did. It was like 2 months ago when we were on the verge of walking the plank over a giant octopus,” Watch explains. Plank. oh-no. I did promise her! Okay, quick flashback. 

~2 months ago~

Watch found a treasure chest by the beach and Sally being Sally, decided that it was finders keepers and that the shiny jewels inside were calling out to her. So, we took it home and enjoyed the treasure, but not for very long because apparently it belonged to some pirates…ghost pirates. They weren’t just average ghosts, no, they were more like animated skeletons. Thinking about it now, Mr. Spiney would’ve helped us take care of them probably. Anyway, they tied us together and made us walk a plank. That’s where the promise happened. 

“We’re never getting out of this,” Sally shouted; her back up against mine. 

“No, we will! We always make it out!” I replied. Yes, I’m incredibly cheesy, but that was true. 

“We’re 2 inches away from death, stop being so optimistic! We aren’t getting out of here, we aren’t making to prom, which means you won’t be my prom date, and we aren’t making it to graduation,” Sally said bitterly. 

“No, you’re wrong! I promise, we are getting out of here, we will go to prom, and we are making it to graduation!” 

~Present~

“Okay, wait, but I didn’t say that Sally and I are going to prom specifically. I said “we” which meant all three of us,” Yeah…that sounds right.

“Well clearly Sally didn’t think so and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be your date for the senior prom,” Watch replies. I roll my eyes. 

“Fine, I screwed up. Tell me how to fix this without hurting anyone,” I say. 

“That’s not possible, Adam. You’re going to loose someone either way, and I may be a bit biased, but would you want to keep someone around who has been by your side since your first day in Spooksville, or would you want to be around someone who hasn’t always been who they say they were?” I hate when Watch get’s all wise guy on me. 

“You’re a real buzzkill sometimes, you know that?” I ask him. 

“Hey, I’m just speaking the truth,” I shake my head then pull out my phone so that I could try calling Sally. 

~Sally’s P.O.V~

After sulking by myself for about an hour, I decide to head home. The air began feeling eerie and I don’t feel like getting into a near death situation today. As I enter an alleyway, our usual shortcut, I felt as if someone were following me. I slowly turn around, but no one is there. 

“Figures,” I say to myself. I then turn back around only to find a hunched over stranger in a black cloak. 

“Whoa,” I jump back in shock.

“You have taken hold the Necklace of Solitude, now you must serve your consequence,” 

“Necklace of what? Never mind, you want your necklace back?” I take the necklace off and hold it out in front of me.

“Look you can have it, I just found it on the beach, ok, I don’t even want it and-“ 

“Silence! You must serve your consequence!” Before I could do anything, the stranger puts out her hands and sends a blast of magic my way. It looks like a green lightning bolt and it sends a small shock through my body. When the shock stops, I find that I’m not in the alleyway anymore. I’m in a cave. 

“A cave, really!? She could’ve chosen anywhere and she chose to send me to a cave!” Okay, Sally. You’ve been through way more difficult challenges in your life compared to finding your way out of a cave. You can do this. Maybe if I walk around, I can find an exit. 

I then start exploring the cave, but find nothing. Absolutely nothing. Wait a minute. I’ve seen that rock before…and that one…and that one! Am I just walking in circles? No, that-that can’t be!

I walk around again and begin feeling insane. I am definitely just walking in circles! I need to call Adam maybe he can…wait. He won’t help me, I have to call Watch! Yeah, let’s just call Watch and get out of here. I feel around in my back pocket and expect my phone to be there….it’s not. It must’ve fallen out when I was transported! I’m dead!


	2. Weird Even for Spooksville

Adam’s P.O.V “She’s not answering, she probably wants nothing to do with me now,” I explain to Watch.

“Yeah that’s true, but you know Sally. She’s probably just sulking,” It’s true, Sally does sulk a lot.

“You’ve got a good point. It’ll be like all those other times. She’ll sulk for a few hours and by the time the dance rolls around, she’ll be back to normal. And that means that nothing is out of the ordinary and I can just focus on being Ann’s date!” I explain. I’m not letting anything get in the way of senior prom. Spooksville owes me that at the very least. Just one perfectly normal school dance. It’s really not that much to ask for.

“That’s-not exactly what I meant…”

“Thanks, Watch. You know, sometimes you really know how to comfort someone. I have to go-I still need to get Ann’s corsage” Watch calls out to me, but I don’t really hear what he’s saying. I have to focus on getting Ann’s corsage. What color is her dress again? Red. No, she hates red. Or-was it blue she hated? Uh-oh, maybe I’m still going to have trouble tonight.

Sally’s P.O.V

Okay, Sally. Relax. You may just be walking in circles over and over again and have no way to contact Watch, and Adam, or the boy who shall not be named, may have broken your trust, but you’ll get out of it. You always do. Sure, Adam usually gets you out, but you’re one smart cookie. Ew, never say smart cookie again. Hold up. Am I really talking to myself? “I’ve been here for who knows how long and I’ve already started talking to myself? Wow, I really need to get out of here! But how?”

_ Ann’s corsage. What color is her dress again? Red. No, she hates red. Or-was it blue she hated? _

“Hold on, is that?”

_Sally would know. She has an oddly specific memory. Like how she remembers what I said on the plank 2 months ago, but doesn’t remember that I’m allergic to math. _

“Because no one can be allergic to math! It’s a concept not an actual physical thing!”

_ S-sally? I freeze. _

There’s no way what I think is happening is happening. I mean, this is Spooksville, obviously, but telepathy? That’s weird even for Spooksville.

“No-nope. This is not happening. This is all in my head, I’m hallucinating. This cave is making me insane,”

You’ve already been insane. Have been since the day I met you. That’s nothing new.

I sigh out of frustration. This can’t be happening! Adam doesn’t talk that smoothly. I’m imagining this, I must be, Yeah, this argument between us is making me believe I have telepathy. That’s it. I have to get out of here.

Adam’s P.O.V

_Yeah, this argument between us is making me believe I have telepathy. That’s all. I have to get out of here before I start thinking I can fly. That wouldn’t be a pretty sight. Although, I’d look awesome with wings. _

That weird voice in my head that oddly sounds like Sally is right. It’s just the argument we’re having. That’s why I’m hearing Sally in my head. There’s no such thing as telepathy. Besides, why would we magically gain that ability out of nowhere. I mean, yeah, this is Spooksville, but something strange usually has to happen to be the catalyst. But, nothing strange has happened all day. Besides Sally sulking, which really isn’t all that strange actually. So, nothing’s happened. And this is all in my head. And I’m going to get Ann’s blue corsage and get ready for the dance.

I turn the corner into the alleyway, which probably isn’t the best idea since this is Spooksville, but Sally, Watch, and I take this short-cut pretty much everyday and we’re still alive despite all the ghosts and vampires we’ve encountered. And I’ve been in this alley for a whole minute and-uh-oh. What’s that shining on the ground? Whatever it is, it can’t be good. Just keep walking, Adam. Just keep on walking. Shield your eyes if you have to. You’ve gone this far into the day without anything showing up. You can’t let that streak die, not when you’re so close to the dance. Just keep…hold on. Is that- no it can’t be.

Sally’s cellphone? I crouch down to pick it up, my finger accidentally pressing the lock button making the screen light up. A picture of the three of us on the boardwalk appears, and I can’t help, but smile. Sally may pretend to be tough 24/7, but in reality, she can be a big softy.

I frown, wondering why her cellphone wouldn’t be with her. We have a set of rules. #1-the flashlight rule and #2-the cellphone rule. Cellphone service in Spooksville practically nonexistent, but it’s gotten a lot better since we discovered those weird electobite things that fed on all the power lines. And, more importantly, if it’s in the middle of the alleyway, that must mean that she didn’t leave it there voluntarily. She could’ve been struggling against something and her cellphone dropped in the process. Or she was running away from something and dropped it. Or- No. Relax, Adam.

It simply just slipped out of her pocket. She was on her way home form sulking and it slipped. That's all there is to it. You can give it to her at the dance and she’ll be so happy that you found it, that she’ll even forget why she was sulking in the first place. Yeah. Just go get Ann’s corsage. You’re not letting anything get in the way of senior prom. Spooksville owes it to you, and you owe it to yourself.


	3. The Wrong Side of The Inter-Dimensional Wind Tunnel

Adam’s P.O.V

Ok, Adam. You’re gonna walk into that dance with the most beautiful girl in the world on your arm. And you’re gonna have a great time. An amazing time. The time of your life. And for once, you aren’t going to worry about supernatural fiends who are trying to eat your brains, suck your blood, or take over your body. The only thing you’re going to worry about, is making sure Ann has just as much fun.

Suddenly, a buzz from behind me sounds, and I realize that it’s Sally’s phone. Without even thinking about it, I pick it up and see that it’s a text from Watch. And of course, Sally doesn’t have her phone locked. The text shows up without even me having to unlock it. 

Why can’t you just admit you like Adam? 

Out of pure reflexes, I throw the phone back onto my bed. Sally doesn’t like me! As a friend, yeah, but more than a friend? Absolutely not. Sure, she’s joked about it, but that’s all it’s been, a joke. Right? And more importantly, I definitely do not have a crush on Sally. No. She’s my best friend-I- I can’t. Sure you’ve spent all day thinking about her and you’ve missed her today and you miss her when you haven’t seen her all day and we can know what each other is thinking with just one look and she’s fearless and sarcastic and funny and we can talk for hours and sometimes she comes to my window and you go to hers and we have these late night conversations but- 

“Adam! Ann is here!” My dad’s voice carries up the stairs. Huh? Oh. Right. Snap out of it, Adam. You’ve been waiting for this moment since you first step foot in Spooksville. And for the 50 billionth time, nothing is going to ruin it. I look in the mirror and straighten my tie one last time. Taking a deep breath, I grab Sally’s phone and shove it in my pocket before heading down the stairs and once I get to the top, I’m speechless. Ann is waiting next to my dad, laughing at something he said. Her smile is blinding and her hair is curled up perfectly into an updo. Her red dress is dazzling and fits her so well. 

“Ann!” I manage to call out as I finish making my way to her. 

“You look beautiful,” I comment. She smiles even wider, a laugh escaping her lips as she brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself,” She replies. I feel my cheeks heart up and bring the corsage into view. I realize then, that it’s blue and her dress is-not. 

“I uh-I got you a corsage,” I explain. She looks at it for a second, a hint of disappointment on her face. 

“it’s blue…” She trails off. I freeze.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I kept uh-juggling up all the colors…” I explain, nervously scratching the back of my neck. 

“It’s fine. It’s beautiful regardless,” She smiles. I smile back. Ann really is the best. Oh, complimenting little witchy, huh. Is that all you can do since you didn’t pass kindergarten, mixing up all your colors like that? 

“It’s not my fault there’s so many colors!” I answer Sally’s voice in my head. Ann gives me a strange look as my dad does the same and I realize that I said that aloud. 

“uh, there’s just so many great colors I was overwhelmed at the flower shop. That’s what I meant,” I cover. Wow. That was the lamest excuse I’ve ever used. And I’ve had a lot of aloe excuses that somehow seem to work.

“Right…” Ann responds slowly. 

“Well, we should probably get going! Don’t want to be late!” And with that, I open the door, trying to avoid anymore awkward conversations, but my dad stops me. 

“Hold on, Adam! Just one picture!” I roll my eyes, but realize that he deserves at least one. At least he’s not like some of those parents that take fifty thousand photos. My dad gestures us to move in front of the stairs so I guide Ann that direction. I’m unsure of where to put my hands and awkwardly decide on the middle of her back. She glances sideways at me and I can tell that she caught the awkwardness. My dad finally decides he has enough photos and lets us go. This is going to be a long night. 

Sally’s P.O.V

Come on, Sally! You’re better than this! You’ve gotten yourself out countless of dangerous situations! Think! There’s seemingly no way out, no contact with Watch and no Adam0even though his annoying voice has been in your head.

The only thing that you’ve come into contact with is that weird evil necklace lady. What did she call the necklace again? Necklace of so-necklace of solar-no…that’s not it….necklace of soli-solitude! Necklace of Solitude! And she told me I have to “serve my consequences”? Which are-what? Being trapped in an endless cave? With no contact to the outside world? Why would that-

Oh! You dummy! It’s called the Necklace of Solitude and because you came in contact with it, you’re in solitary. But why? Why is that the consequence? And why do I have to serve it? It’s not like I stole it! It was just sitting there in the water! If anything, weird necklace witch so be thanking me! I found it for her, after all! Hmm…maybe. 

“Hey! Necklace of Solitude Lady!” I call out; my voice echoing throughout the endless cave. But, nothing happens. Not even a gust of wind. I guess that makes sense. I’m not even sure what I was expecting, but it’s worth another shot. How else am I gonna get out of here?

“Alright, so you wanna play it that way, huh? Ok, we can play it that way. But, I won’t stop calling out for you because I don’t deserve to be in here! I didn’t do anything wrong! And I’ve got my senior prom tonight! Sure, I don’t have a date and someone broke a promise and-ok you don’t care about that and that’s besides the point. I didn’t steal your necklace! In actuality, I found it for you! It was just sitting there in the water! You’re lucky I found it! I gave it to you without hesitation because it wasn’t mine for the taking. So, if anything, I should be getting a reward, not a consequence!” I rant.

My voice echoes one last time, and It suddenly hits me that I might not be getting out of this one. I sit down on the rock next me placing my chin in my hands. Serves me right, I guess. I didn’t handle the situation with Adam the best. I’d never say that to him, absolutely not, but I do regret not telling him how I was really feeling. 

Out of frustration, and boredom, I pick up a rock and throw it across the cave though it doesn’t get too far. Figures. It’s not like there’s really anywhere to go. I look down at my shoes when suddenly, a rock drops next to my purple platform converse. That’s-weird. I stand up immediately to inspect the rock, but before I could inspect it any further, mist starts forming where I threw the original rock. I make my way towards the mist and before I know it, a figure zaps out of nowhere. 

“What the what!” I can’t help, but shout, jumping back away from the figure. The mist subsides then and I’m able to realize that it’s the cloaked stranger from earlier; the necklace of solitude lady. She, however, appears without her cloak this time and reveals her true self. A beautiful woman with curled blonde hair. She looks as if she belongs in the somewhere in the 1920s and there’s this magical essence about her. She’s not glowing, no, but it almost seems like she should be. 

“Silence! I’ve never had a fool who’s touched the Necklace be as disruptive as you! Serve your consequence in silence, you ill-dressed child” She shouts. Ok, rude. There’s no need for name calling here. 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the inter-dimensional wind tunnel,” I mumble. Wow. Watch would be proud of me. I-think? Maybe I didn’t use that word that he calls the ripple in something that causes all this supernatural stuff to gravitate towards Spooksville. I swear he made that term up. 

“ok, ok. Forget that, that’s not why I called you. I don’t deserve to be here! I didn’t steal your necklace! If anything, I found it so you should really be thanking me!” I explain once again. 

“I heard you the first time, you nuisance! But, that is simply not the case. You see, my love, Edmund, had given me the necklace as a promise of forever. But, my dearest had soon stricken ill and our forever was cut short. I could not bear it, and now I’m trapped here, searching for him for eternity. That is why I placed the necklace on the beach. I figured, Edmund must be looking for me too, and if he places his hands on the Necklace, then he will return to me. But you had to go and ruin it! You complete and utter fool! It was all going according to plan until you came along and took it from its rightful place. And so now, you will face the same fateful consequence I am faced with! Eternal solitude!” 

Before I could say or do anything, the woman disappears, a cloud of fog and smoke taking her place. I cough as I push the fog out of my face. Well. This is just great. I’m doomed! Unless….no. No. Don’t even think what you’re thinking. That’s ridiculous! Just ridiculous! You don’t even love Adam. Not like that. Not in the way that Edmund guy loved the evil creepy necklace woman. You’re not even sure you like him, for crying out loud! Ok…..so you do. But you don’t love him! Besides, you’re not even sure if you’re really hearing his voice in your head or if your brain is just making it up because you miss him. And because your brain is making it all up, it most definitely isn’t going to work. 

But, on the other-hand….what other options do you have? You’ve tried everything else. Maybe just maybe, and this is a long shot-because your situation is similar to the strange cloak lady and that Edmund guy- that’s why you’re hearing Adam’s voice in your head and through the bond we have, you’ll be able to directly contact him! Well, it’s not the craziest idea you’ve ever had, but it is the strangest, even for Spooksville. But hey, I’d take telepathy over being on the verge of death any day. Adam better not let my telepathic phone call go to voicemail Or mark my words he’ll be the one on the verge of death.


	4. The Telepathic Phone Line

Adam’s P.O.V

I can’t believe i’m finally here! I actually made it to prom with Ann! This is what I’ve been waiting for ever since I met Sally. I-I mean Ann. I don’t know a Sally. And I certainly never think about her. Absolutely not. Who’s Sally?

“Adam! Are you alright, you’e been staring into space for about a few seconds now,” Ann’s voice echoes in my head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Uh yeah! I’m fine! Better than fine! Amazing even!” I answer. Is it just me, or have I gotten way worse at lying? There’s no way Ann believes that what just came out of my mouth is the truth. She doesn’t deserve this. She deserves a proper prom date. One who isn’t concerned about a friend who may or may not turn out to be more than a friend and who’s suddenly disappeared, most likely due to some supernatural phenomena. Maybe I should just tell her what’s really going on. That would me the mature thing to do after all.

“Hey Ann I-“ I begin to tell Ann the truth when I suddenly spot Watch out of the corner of my eye. If Watch is around then that must mean that Sally isn’t that far away.

“I uh-should go say hi to Watch. I’ll be right back!” I announce speedily before I make my way towards him.On the way there, I slip Sally’s cellphone out of my back pocket.

“Any sign of Sally?” I immediately question. I don’t have time for other conversations. If Sally is still missing then she needs our help and polite conversation would just be a waste of time.

“Well ‘hello’ to you too. I’m fine thanks for asking. Could be better if I actually had a date but-“ Watch starts to ramble on, something that’s not out of the ordinary for him, but I cut him off.

“Watch. We don’t have time for this! I found Sally’s phone in the middle of the alleyway. Now please tell me you’ve seen her or otherwise we’ve got some supernatural beings to take care of,” I explain, holding up Sally’s phone. Watch looks at it and it doesn’t exactly take a mind reader to know that what he’s about to say is not the news I was hoping for.

“No, sorry, Adam, I haven’t seen her since she left this morning. I was getting worried about her too, she hasn’t been answering any of my texts and that’s really not like her, even when she is sulking,” Watch answers. I can’t help, but frown. Usually when something like this happens, one of us is able to witness it and therefore, able to understand what’s behind it all. But, because I was selfish and stupid, neither me or Watch was with Sally and we don’t know anything about her disappearance other than she was at the alley at some point. Which I guess would be a good place to go and look, but I feel bad ditching Ann. But, at the same time, Sally definitely needs me.

_You were selfish and you were stupid and I most definitely do not need you. But, if you could come get me out of this eternal cave that’d be really great right now._

“Sally?” I question and I can tell that I asked that aloud based on Watch’s face, but at this point, I really don’t care. All I care about is finding Sally.

_No, it’s Santa Claus asking what you want for Christmas. Yes it’s me! Who else would it be? You’ve only got two friends!_

“Sally! Oh it is you! But why can I hear you in my head? Never mind, that’s not important right now. What’s important is that you’re alright, please tell me you’re alright!” I answer. Watch continues looking at me and I really wish I didn’t keep speaking out loud.

“Uh, Adam-hate to break it to you, but it’s physically impossible for Sally to be communicating to you through telepathic bonds. I’m sure it’s just the stress of your argument and Sally’s disappearance that’s creating an illusion,” Watch states. I roll my eyes and if Sally were actually here, she’d be rolling them too.

_Tell Watch to stop rambling about stupid science technology or whatever scientific research he’s read I’m trying to have a conversation here!_

Immediately, without thinking twice about it, or questioning how Sally knew Watch was talking science, I turn to face Watch to relay Sally’s request.

“Sally says to stop with the scientific talk, she’s trying to have a conversation,” I explain. Watch scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, but I can tell that he believes that Sally isn’t just my high concentration of imagination and that she’s actually truly communicating to me through thoughts.

“Sally?” Watch questions. I nod my head, forgetting that Watch can’t read my thoughts the way Sally can, but figure that he can understand my frustration.

_ I don’t know how much longer this weird fusion thing or whatever it is lasts, but I’m trapped in this cave because of some evil cloak Necklace lady and I can’t get out on my own._

“A cave? Sally if you’re in a cave, can’t you just walk right out?” I ask her.

_Hmmm, gee that’s a brilliant idea. Why didn’t I think of that? Oh-I did! This is not your average cave, ok. It’s some weird eternal loop, like some kind of gap in that inter dimensional wind tunnel thingy Watch explained the other day._

“Well, where is she? Is she ok?” Watch asks me.

“I think she’s fine, but she says she’s in some gap of that inter-dimensional wind tunnel thing you discovered. The cave she’s in just keeps going on forever,” I explain. Wow. Who knew I’d be a Sally whisperer? Maybe I could make money off of that somehow. Not everyone can understand Sally Wilcox the way I do.

“It’s called the Interdimensional Hypothesis. How did she get ‘wind tunnel’ from hypothesis?” Watch inquires. I shrug my shoulders. See. Not everyone understands Sally.

_Earth to Adam! Focus, ok! This cloak lady is out to get me because I “stole” her necklace which I didn’t by the way! It was shinyyy-you know my obsession with shiny things! You’ve got to go to Springville Beach. She should’ve put the necklace back by now. Something about trying to lure back her deceased lover blah blah blah heard it all before. Once you’re there you can-_

“Sally? Huh, must be bad connection on the telepathic phone line” I say to Watch.

“This is insane! Did you just have a full fledged conversation with Sally through your mind as if she were actually here?” Watch questions. Well, it didn't sound that crazy in my head, but when you actually hear another person say it out loud, yeah, that does sound pretty insane.

“Yep,” I answer casually with a slow head nod.

“But how? I don’t understand, that’s physically impossible!” Watch shouts.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. All I care about right now is getting Sally out of that cave. Now come on, she said we had to go to Springville Beach. The quicker we get there, the sooner we find out how to get Sally back,” I state as I begin to make my way towards the gym’s exit. Watch grabs my arm though so I don’t get far.

“Hold on, Adam. I know how much you want Sally back, I do too, but don’t you have a date to get back to?” Watch inquires gesturing towards Ann, who’s dancing with some people I’ve seen her hangout with in the hallways, and suddenly, everything stops at once. My legs feel numb, almost like they’ve forgotten how to be legs. My visions starts to swirl a bit and my heart feels like it’s at a full stop.

Ann. The beautiful, amazing, smart, graceful, Ann Templeton. Ann-the girl who’s been in my dreams since I was fifteen. Ann-the girl who doesn’t deserve what’s about to happen. I sigh a heavy sigh, my head hanging low, before I make my way towards her. I can’t believe I’m about to do this. Fifteen year old Adam would be punching me at the very thought.

But, it’s Sally, we’re talking about. Sally Wilcox, the girl who’d do anything for you. The girl who comes to your window late at night whenever she can’t sleep. The girl who can make you laugh even when you don’t feel like laughing. The girl who needs your help.

“Oh, Adam! There you are! I’ve been wondering where you went off to! You said you went to talk to Watch, but you’ve been gone for awhile now!” Ann says, placing her hands on my arm, making it even harder to do what I came here to do.

“Yeah sorry, Ann something’s-something’s up with-“ I’m about to explain everything when Ann cuts me off.

“Sally. I know.” She claims. My head perks up. Did she say Sally? Why would she-how would she know that? She can’t read my mind too, can she?

“How did you-“

“I’ve always known, Adam. Since the day we’ve met. You like her and she likes you and you need to go get her. She needs you more than I do right now,” Ann explains.

My mouth slightly parts as I realize that I’m speechless. I actually can’t comprehend anything more or less formulate an actual sentence out loud. So, instead, I give Ann a quick kiss on the cheek, hoping that suffices, which it probably doesn’t , I rush out of the gym, Watch followings me.

_ Sally, I don’t know if this is working or if you can hear me, but I’m coming to get you._


	5. A Dream Come True

Sally’s P.O.V

Adam better come through this time. Oh, I’m still mad at him alright, and I’d rather it be Watch to come break me out of this cave right now, but Adam’s my only hope at this point. I can’t say I won’t be disappointed if he ends up not coming, but I definitely won’t be surprised after what happened on that plank and because he’s with his little witchy girlfriend at the dance. Oh! The dance! I completely forgot! There’s no way he’s leaving that dance to come and get me! He’s been waiting for that moment with Ann since his first week in Spooksville. Maybe even his first day.

Great. Just great. I’ve always hated school dances. And now I’ve got a good excuse for it. Being trapped in a cave by some evil cloak lady with an obsession over a necklace and being snubbed of a rescue because all your friends are busy being normal at the prom and oh yeah, your crush/best friend is at said prom with another girl. Fantastic. I’ve always dreamt of having an excuse.

“What a dream come true,” I mumble, letting my chin fall into the palm of my hand. Suddenly, the fog appears again, making me stand up on my feet. That can only mean one thing.

“What did you say, you fool for a girl?” Evil cloak lady. And boy does she look ticked off now. What’d I do now? Kick a rock too loudly for her restless soul?

“I”m not sure I wanna repeat it….” I respond as I fold my arms against my chest. She doesn’t deserve to be listening in on my insightful conversations. Not after she was unnecessarily rude during her first visit.

“You said “dream come true’ I heard it, I just wasn’t so sure you actually said It for it is nothing, but a foolish thing to say. There are no dreams allowed in the Cave of Solitude. If I can’t achieve my well deserved dream of reuniting with my one true love, then neither can anyone else and for that, you must be punished,” the woman explains. Is she serious? What is it with her and punishments?

“Yeah, but I was being sarcastic so it doesn’t count! Besides, just because you’re miserable and stuck in the Interdimensional wind-tunnel, doesn’t mean you need to ruin it for everyone else,” I explain. Suddenly, the evil cloak lady comes face to face with me, and I’m met with pure anger. Her eyes could be burning with fire at this moment and her hair could be the flames. She could match the heat of a fire-breathing dragon. And I almost regret saying what I did.

“You ungrateful girl! I only planned on leaving you here in this cave until I found my own love, but you’re making it unbearable! And for that, I must give you the same unbearableness that you have given me. Let’s see, shall we bury you with flames? No, that’s been done before. Curse your name? Hm, that’s not all that bad of an idea, but you would get to live….ah-ha! I got it. Since I shall not see my love for some time, you may not see yours. And, since I know you’ve been in contact with him, I will just relocate you to the absolute void.” Her eyes grow even fiercer as she raises her hand to do some type of dark magic, and I suddenly feel frozen. Like, a single part of my can’t move. Not even my heart.

The thought of not seeing Adam again, of not seeing Watch, makes my knees feel all wobbly. Especially without Adam knowing how I truly feel about him without any of my stupid sarcastic comments. How did she know that I was talking to him anyway? Can she-read my mind? Has she been monitoring me this whole entire time? And she calls me rude! Boy, I oughta give her a piece of my mind-wait a minute she has? Hans’t she? You know what, that doesn’t matter. What matters is me getting out of here-alive and not cursed.

_Adam, if you can hear me, hurry! _

Adam’s P.O.V

“Are you sure she said Springville Beach? It’s not like Sally to call Spooksville by the literal town name,” Watch explains as we step foot onto the sandy beach.

I can’t help, but roll my eyes under the pressure. Sally is stuck in an endless cave and Watch is concerned about Sally’s sentence structure? I understand that he might not be buying his whole telepathy thing all the way, I get it, I mean if I were Watch I think I’d have a thought time believing too, but this is Sally and me we’re talking about. We’ve basically always been able to have silent conversations what with all our glances, nods, and hand gestures. It shouldn’t be that hard to comprehend that Sally and I have a different bond.

“Yes, Watch, I’m sure. And at any other given time, I’d explain it, but Sally’s-“ I'm about to explain how Sally’s in trouble when I feel a pang in my heart.

_Adam, if you can hear me, hurry!_

I clench the left side of my chest and feel myself almost stumble over, but am able to keep myself upright. Sally’s voice wasn’t this strong earlier. That must mean we’re closer to her.

“Adam?” Watch inquires, taking a step next to me. I may know Sally better, but I know Watch too. He may not always be sympathetic, but he definitely cares, even if he doesn’t say it; he’s worried.

“I’m fine, but if we take any longer, Sally might not be. We need to find that necklace,” I reply, my voice on the verge of giving out too for some reason I can’t comprehend, as I lean back upright. Not only do I want to save Sally as quickly as possible, but also, part of me doesn’t want to share this fraction of Sally and me’s weird telepathy thing. If I’m thinking correctly, I felt that weird pain in my chest because Sally is in more trouble than she was before. Her anxiety was raised, so mine was too. It’s a long shot, but for some reason, the other part of me just knows that it’s the case. And it almost seems too…intimate to share that information with Watch.

Watch and I make our way across the beach. “Sally said something about a necklace. She didn’t say much other than that, but if we find that, it must lead us to Sally,” I explain. I place my hands on my hips as I scan around the beach for any sign of the necklace. Nothing. I don’t see anything that resembles what she was describing; though actually, she didn’t describe anything.

“I don’t see a necklace, Adam. Did Sally mention anything else? Anything at all that was helpful? Like the color of it or the metal type or, I don’t know, a sign towards a psych ward?” Watch comments. I roll my eyes. This is no time for jokes. I don’t think he understands just how much trouble Sally is in. I mean, I don’t fully understand either, but I can feel it. And besides, Watch should know that Sally can get herself out of any situation. If she’s not with us and she’s desperately calling for our help, she needs it.

Ok just ignore him and think, Adam. Think!. What did Sally say about the necklace? Something about a deceased loved one? Hm…that’s not helpful. What else did she say during that telepathic phone call? What grabs Sally’s attention? Why did she pick up that necklace? Something about it being-shiny! Oh, you’re so stupid! Sally likes her shiny things, it’s how we got on that plank in the first place!

So, if the necklace was shiny, then it must’ve been in the sunlight, obviously, but it being on the beach alone wouldn’t have been enough to grab her attention. So that means, it would have to be-ah-hah!

“Thank you telepathy,” I comment aloud picking up the necklace in the water. For it being a SPA (Spooksville Paranormal Artifact), a term coined by none other than Watch, it wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary. In fact, it was pretty simple. A small diamond hanging on the end of a golden chain, Nothing special. But I guess, the SPA doesn’t have to be special, it’s the meaning behind it.

“Huh- fascinating. Sally really is communicating through brain waves. I’ll have to do more research on that when everything gets back to normal. But, besides that, shouldn’t something be happening? Sally didn’t say anything else, did she?” Watch questions, stepping towards me to take another look at the SPA as he adjusts his glasses.

“No, not a thing. But, she did mention this evil cloak lady obsessed with this thing, my guess is that she showed up not long after Sally picked it up. And once she does, she’ll take us to Sally,” I reply.

“Right, but if both of us are in the same place as Sally, then how will all three of us get out?” Watch inquires. I lay the necklace in the palm of my hand and stop and look at Watch.

“Huh, that’s a good question. Um…..hm…do you still have that transporter thing you were working on?” I ask him.

Because of all of our mishaps with one of us getting trapped in another dimension, Watch has come up with this gadget that should cut down those saiid mishaps a lot more. I think he had explained that it traces our DNA or something like that, uses that by tracking the footprints throughout the doors to the other dimensions, and then latches on to either one of us somehow and pulls us back to the right place. One person has to stay to operate the machine as of now, so that’s the only downside, but it’s better than nothing.

“Yeah, but some of the kinks haven’t been figured out all the way. It’s back at the lab,” Watch answers.

“Alright, so we’ll head back to the lab, grab the transporter thingy and hopefully by then, the cloak lady will-“ I begin stating the plan to Watch, when suddenly, fog appears out of nowhere.

“I’ve never had so many fools to have taken the Necklace of Solitude. You must now serve your consequence,” The evil cloak lady raises her hand and I prepare for the worst, when she suddenly stops.

“Wait a minute. You’re the one! The one that she has been calling out to. Well, that certainly backtracks things. I’ve got special plans for you!” The woman shouts. She raises her hand again and this time, electricity shoots out of it, pointing directly at me. The pain in my chest comes back ten times stronger than before. A faint voice echoes in the back of my mind calling my name. My vision starts to blur and my heart feels as though it’s about to burst. And then, everything around me stops. And It’s then that I realize that i’m no longer on the beach with Watch. No. I’m in a cave.


	6. Light in The Dark

Sally’s P.O.V

Alright. So, Adam’s definitely not coming. If he was, he would’ve been here by now. I just know it. There may not be time inside the inter-dimensional wind tunnel, but I can feel that he’d be here by now. Guess that means I’m hanging here for awhile….literally. I still don’t understand what she had to go and put me in these handcuffs for. And what’s the point of me hanging from a bar? What? She’s gonna stretch me to death? Ha ha that’s-ow-ok….actually that sounds really painful, now that I think about it. And totally possible.

Hm. Let’s see, is this worse or better than being forced to walk the plank by a bunch of animated pirate skeletons? I think I’d rather have that happen. At least it was more exciting than being trapped in a cave. Plus, you don’t really have the torture factor. We actually haven’t come across that too much in Spooksville so this is a first. That’s something. Wait, what am I saying? Has this cave made me insane?

“Sally!” Adam’s voice echoes in my mind again. Ah, see this cave has made me insane because I’m still hearing Adam’s voice in my head. Yeah, sure, we did have a complete conversation telepathically earlier, at least I think we did, but there’s no way he actually came. Nope, this is all my imagination. If I just close my eyes, Adam’s voice will be gone.

“Sally, would you just open your eyes and stop being so dramatic?” Adam’s voice questions. I scoff. Yeah, see that’s not really Adam, because if he were really here, which he’s not, he would know not to tell me things like that or else he’d get a smack in the head.

“Ha, see I knew it was just-“ I begin to talk into what I believe is thin air, but as I open my eyes, I feel as though my voice has left my body for there is none other than Adam Freeman, dressed in a stupid tux with a stupid tie, standing in front of me in the flesh.

“A-Adam?” I manage to ask aloud. “In the flesh,” He smiles as he moves towards me to investigate my handcuffs.

“But I don’t-I don’t understand,” I stutter. I can’t help, but stare up him as he’s trying to find a way to break the chains. He came. He-He really came. He went a ditched Ann…The Ann Templeton…for me? And he managed to get here? And now he’s trying everything to break me free? Is it me or-or is he glowing? There’s no opening in this cave that I missed right? Like, no sunlight is getting through? Because when I say he’s glowing it’s like-he’s got a halo around him or something.

Like, it’s actually blinding my eyes and-Alright, snap out of it, Sally. You’re being too soft and he could be reading your thoughts at this very instance! Oh, note to self, talk to Adam about not reading your thoughts anymore.

“What? You didn’t actually think I wouldn’t come for you, did you?” He questions. I feel my lips part in awe. Maybe-just maybe-I had gone a bit overboard with the whole promise. Just because he didn’t end up taking me to the prom, didn’t mean that he wouldn’t still be there for me. We’re friends and that’s what friends do. Regardless of any sort of feelings I have for him, that’s pretty cool.

Adam grunts in frustration, snapping me out of my trance, after messing with the handcuffs a bit more, and steps in front of me.

“They won’t budge. She’s got you locked in there tight. We need something to smash it. But what?” He inquiries. I raise an eyebrow at him; he can be so smart, yet so dense at the same time, honestly how do either of the boys survive without me?

“yeah, if only there was some kind of rock that could be strong enough to break metal chains,” I deadpan. Adam stops for a minute, but quickly understands my sarcasm, a slight frown forming on his face. He immediately goes to grab the closest rock and begins working on my chains. It doesn’t take him long to snap my right wrist free, and then my left and as soon as that happens, I’m engulfed in Adam’s scent as he wraps his arms around me into a tight hug.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re ok!” He shouts; though it’s muffled as he buries his head into my neck. And at any given time, I’d love to stay here for eternity. Wrapped in this sort of security blanket. But, we still have to get out of this cave, and I’d rather we do that first.

“Of course, I’m ok! We still need to get out of here though,” I respond, releasing the hug.

“Don’t worry, Watch is already on it. What we do need to worry about is the girl in the cloak. She said she had something big planned for me, but just dropped me here. There’s no way that was the last time we’d be seeing her,” Adam explains. He’s right. As much as I’d like for him to be wrong, there’s no way she’d let us out of here without any trouble.

“I hate saying this, but you’re right. But, if that’s the case, then why hasn’t she already come back for us?” I ask him.

“I don’t know, but I don’t have a good feeling about it,” He states. A shiver crawls down my spine. Something definitely doesn’t feel right here. Why would she just leave us alone together? This whole time she’s been obsessed with me being in solitude and something tells me she’s not exactly the forgiving type. She wants Adam here for a reason…but why? Think Sally, think back to her many overdramatic speeches.

This whole thing is because she hasn’t reunited with her true love. But what does that have to do with Adam? Unless….no…no…that’s crazy. That demon is out of her mind! Completely nuts! I’m not in love with Adam! I might have feelings for him but I-ok, Sally, stop lying to yourself.

You aren’t 100% certain, but you’re like 66% sure that you may or may not be in love with Adam. Watch was right. That was the real reason why you were so mad that he went through and took Ann to the prom. That’s what started this whole thing, and that’s what’s going to get us out.

“Adam. I-I need to tell you something…” I trail off, my head down towards my shoes, but my eyes raised up at him. God, Sally, you’re not a coward, stop acting like one! You’ve literally fought demons, you’re fighting one right now, well not physically, but that’s not the point! You can fight demons, feelings shouldn’t scare you.

“I have to tell you something too, but you first,” he nods; gesturing towards me, and somehow, on accident, my eyes lock with his. I take a deep breath, when suddenly, fog arises in the cave.

“Nononononono. Not yet. That’s not fair! None of this is fair! Please, at least let me tell him!” I shout as I can’t help, but swirl around, watching the fog succumb all around us.

“Sally, whatever you have to tell me, tell me now!” Adam yells urgently, grasping my shoulder gently as he locks eyes with mine. I resist the urge to focus on the fog and instead focus on his eyes, taking another deep breath.

“I-I really like you! Okay. That’s what I need to say. Like-more than a friend. And I’m not even being sarcastic or overdramatic and I’m not lacking oxygen or brain cells or anything! I’ve always liked you, Adam. Pretty much since that first night you came to Spooksville and I really hate that some evil lady is making me say it to you this way, but THERE.” I let myself take the breath I hadn’t even realized I was holding and I notice the fog becoming even more dense. We’re running out of time. I look up to Adam, unable to read his face for the first time in ever, his lips parted, eyes wide.

“Sally I-“ But, before he could say anything more, anything at all, the familiar pain shoots throughout my ribcage and suddenly, everything is black.


	7. Not As Clever As Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!

Adam’s P.O.V

“NO!” I yell, my throat burning from the volume. I don’t know whether to yell, cry, or fight. I might just do all three. A laugh sounds from behind me, one that definitely isn’t Sally’s. 

“You foolish child. If only you had figured it out like she had, but you were too late, and now, you are separated from her for eternity. Just like me and my dearest Edmund,” The woman laughs again. I clench my fists at my sides before rushing towards the woman. She stops laughing as I catch her off guard, and I expect to bring her to the ground, but instead, it’s me who ends up face down on the ground and suddenly, everything makes sense. I don’t know why I didn't’t figure it out sooner. 

“You’re an apparition” I tell her; not moving a muscle. I’m not exactly sure why I felt the need to tell her though, it never blows over well. 

“I don’t understand such nonsense, but if you try anything more, I may just have to change my plans for you!” She shouts. Come on, Watch, now would be a great time to beam us out of here! 

Oh, but wait, if Sally and I end up back in Spooksville without letting the spirit rest, it would just come back to haunt us-we’ve had that happen too many times to forget. But, this woman doesn’t deserve to rest. She was just plain cruel for the sake of being cruel; not because she’s a restless soul. 

If she wanted to truly just find her love again, then she wouldn’t wish the same for others. It’s just not how things usually are with ghosts, and trust me, when you live in Spooksville, you deal with plenty of them.

And, more importantly, she targeted Sally. And that doesn’t exactly roll with me to say the least. Normally, when we figure out that a spirit doesn’t deserve to rest, we break the contact it has with Spooksville. And in this case that would be the necklace….which I still have! HA! Spooksville 0, Adam 1. 

“I think you’re the one whose plans are going to change,” I comment. I then grab a rock next to me and use it to smash the jewel at the end of the chain. Fog begins to swirl then as the woman cries in agony. 

“No! What have you done?” She screams. It’s a blood-curdling scream as she looks as though she may explode into bits, but instead, she simply just turns into nothingness. And before I know it, I’m no longer in the cave, but standing on Springville Beach.

“Adam!” Before I could say or do anything at all, a force comes crashing into me, taking me down. It takes one familiar scent of the force’s shampoo to know that the force is none other than Sally Wilcox. I let a chuckle escape my lips. She may be short, but she sure is strong. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you! And as much as I’m glad to have you in my arms again, I kind of need for you to stop crushing my lungs,” I groan. She looks down at me, a tint of pink glowing on her cheeks. Huh. I’ve never seen that before. 

“Oops, Sorry!” She stands up then, reaching out a hand to help me up. I gladly take it, a different kind of electricity than when the witch would evaporate us hitting my fingertips. I brush the sand off of my tux then, and suddenly, Sally grows quiet. She places her hands on her elbows and looks down at the sand beneath us. Well, this is also new. I step towards her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” I ask her softly. She looks up at me, her chocolate eyes that are usually filled with hints of ember, simmered. 

“I just-when she sent me away I thought…I thought that maybe I’d never see you again and that just…ugh this stupid witch is making me soft! I hate it!” She shouts. I can’t help but chuckle as I pull Sally into another hug. She immediately folds herself into me, head lying against my chest. 

“You’ve always been soft. You’ve just always been too afraid to admit it,” I explain. 

“Afraid? Psh, I’m fear immune!” She responds. I shake my head. Sally’s always denied it. And sure, it’s partially true. She’s fear immune when it comes to Spookville’s ghosts and zombies and werewolves and whatever comes our way. But, what she’s not fear immune to is feeling. 

“Hm…well, uh-are you afraid of this?” With my heart threatening to rip out of my chest, I gently place my fingers under her chin and move to place my lips against hers. Sally is caught off guard, but it isn’t long before she begins kissing back, and when she does, the electricity that had been circulating my fingertips begins to travel throughout my whole body.   
My plan was to keep kissing her for forever. Her hands placed on the nape of my neck, I’ve never felt so warm and content in my whole life. I don’t ever want to let go. But, in the need for air, I unfortunately have to break the kiss. After I do, she purses her lips and smiles up at me. 

“So…that thing that you had to tell me in the cave….is this…does it deal with the kiss?” Sally inquires, her hands still placed around my neck. I can’t help, but giver her a smirk. 

“Doesn’t exactly take a mind reader to know that, does it?” I joke. Sally removes her hands from my neck then, and punches me lightly in the arm. 

“Ow,” I exclaim, rubbing my arm. 

“But, yes. I really like you Sally. It took me a little too long to realize-“ I try to explain my feelings eve further, when Sally cuts me off. 

“Way too long,” She interjects, smiling with her tongue in between her teeth, and a head nod. I give out a small chuckle. 

“Yes, way too long to realize it, but that doesn’t mean that I like you any less than you like me. You’re the one that’s always been there for me. You’re the one I can always talk to even when I don’t feel like talking. And, most importantly, you’re the one I can trust. I don’t think it takes a genius to know that that’s not just friendship. It’s something else-something a lot bigger,” I explain and before I know it, Sally leaps up and hangs her arms around my neck again with a small squeal of excitement and I smile wider than I think I ever have, the creases of my lips hurting a bit. I place my hands on small of her back, bringing her closer to me. I don’t ever wanna let go. 

“Took you guys long enough,” A voice from the left of us complains. Sally squeaks a bit, a sound I’ve never heard her make before, letting go of me landing her feet back on the sand. I follow her eyes to the source of the sound which was none other than Watch Waverly. He’s standing, holding the transporter device, which looks a lot like it had been struck by lightening, and his tux is a bit disheveled. 

“What happened to you?!” I ask him as I place my arm around Sally’s waist; already wishing I could return to that warmth and content I was feeling moments ago. 

“I saved your butts, that’s what happened! You’re welcome by the way! Now can we please get back to the prom and off of this stupid beach?” Watch complains. Sally groans.

“Do we have to? My legs hurt from standing in that cave and I’m hungry. So hungry and I’m tired and-“ I cut Sally off with a chuckle before she can continue her complaining. 

“No, come on! We’re going to the prom! We can get you food after!” I slip my hand in hers then and start to pull her towards the high school. She groans again as Watch picks up his pace to be ahead of us.

“Ugh, but I’m going to fall asleep! Can’t we just go to the Holy Mackerel?” She asks, lying her head against my shoulder as we walk for support. I smile down at her. 

“Nope! We’re going to the prom! I promised! And I never break my promises,” I answer. Sally snorts.

“Clever,”She mumbles. I smile even wider, but not for the reason she’d think. I’m not at all clever. Watch is clever, me, not so much. For one thing, I barely passed algebra last semester. But, for another thing, I completely missed something that was standing in front of me this whole time. And man, was I an idiot for not seeing it sooner. 

“Yeah, I know. Took me a little longer than it should have, but I am clever, aren’t I?” I ask her. She stops walking then, Watch continuing to go ahead of us, before looking up at me; a smirk formed on her lips. 

“Yeah, but not as clever as me.”


End file.
